My Older Brother
by SilkyCash
Summary: What if Raku had an older brother that he hadnt seen in ten years and instead of him having to date Chitoge his oler brother already was. what if his older brther was part of an organisation that is only known about to very few Naru x Chi


Hey SilkyCash here bringing you my third story hope you have enjoyed the last few.

disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Nisekoi

Hey my name is Raku Ichijou and I am the sole heir to a yakuza family, well that's what everyone thinks but in truth I actually have an older brother by a few months. You see before my mother and father got together my father hooked up with an assassin that tried yo kill him but was defeated by him and they got drunk.

I personally don't know my brother very well because I haven't seen him in 10 years so I only vaguely remember him. The only things I can really remember us that he's called Naruto and his hair is awesome but other than that all I can think of is his whisker marks that remind me of a fox.

Well as I was saying I am the second heir to a yakuza clan and due to that I am put in irritating situations like this one.

Normal P.O.V

Raku was in a locked of section of his house with his father the yakuza boss and the father of his new classmate Adelt Kirisaki. They had just been saying that due to the Mafia family coming to the yakuza territory a war might break out between our families so he might have to be in a fake relationship with Chitoge Kirisaki.

"Wait might what do you mean might?" Raku asked his father. "Yea I would like to know too" Kirisaki asked.

Just as Ichijou was going to answer there was suddenly sounds of swords unsheathing and battle yells before a lot of thumps. "Oh here he is." Rakus father said.

"Oi old man didn't you tell anyone about Meara's 3 coming" a new voice asked from behind Raku and Chitoge. When they both turned Raku adopted a bright smile on his face but it changed to shock when he heard Chitoge squeal something akin to Foxy-chan and jump at the figure who picked her up and spun her around laughing.

Turning around Naruto an Chitoge took notice of Rakus dumbfounded look, Ichijou s confused and strangely proud look and Kirisakis look of realisation and a hint if amusement. Naruto took a quick look at Chitoges sheepish look and chuckled in amusement at how cute he thought she looked. He flashed his charming smile and turned to Raku and said "hey otouto how you doing got a bird yet?" (A/N bird means girlfriend to those who don't know I just use it because I'm Scottish)

Before speaking Raku paused to take a look at thus young man that was his older brother. He still had his spiky red and yellow hair the same dazzling blue eyes the same tanned skin and he still had his whisker marks. He was wearing a red-orange hoodie that had a fox head design in his hoof. He had on black baggy pants and black steel toed boots. Under his hoodie he had on a black shirt that had a red spiral on it. He had a very toned body with almost no baby fat which showed he was a trained fighter he was also about 5" 11 in height. He was also carrying a bag that is commonly used for carrying a baseball bat but was a few inches longer.

After looking up at his aniki he recognised what he was asked and began to blush up a storm and start mumbling about how he wished and how cute onodera was then sighed a dreamy sigh.

Snickering at his younger brother he turned to look at Chitoges father and nodded his head "how's the wife doing?" He asked the man. "Oh flower is fine she said to thank you for your help by the way dunno what you did but my wife seems to like you." Said man replied slightly confused.

Finally Naruto turned to his father and walked right up to the man and was about to speak when 2 things happened. One he was pulled into a hug and two all the previously knocked out yakuza came barging in screaming but stopped in their tracks when they saw their boss hugging the young man that took them on.

"Erm boss what's happening?" Questioned an extremely confused Ryuu. But his answer was cut off when the beehive gang broke into the clan house all of with loaded guns pointed at the Ichijou clan.

"OUKOUUUU!" Screamed a voice. All members of both yakuza and Mafia including the heirs and bosses looked toward the newcomer to see Claude running but stopping when he saw Naruto. "Kyu-kyu-kyuubi" he mumbled out terrified. This stunned everyone there except for the heirs who both looked confused. Raku and Chitoge and noticed the fearful looks on all the members faces and then noticed the look on their father's faces which was one of astonishment and Chitoge couldn't help but murmur "whats going guys?". Whilst Raku said " kyuubi? As in nine tails?" Both turned to their fathers then followed their line of site to come across Naruto who had pulled up his hood and and seemed to be smiling amusedly under his hood.

"Ohhoho if it isn't Claude." Naruto said to the fearful bodyguard. "What are you doing here Kyuubi?" Asked a now more brave Claude. "Hmm didn't my precious little princess tell you?" Naruto asked grabbing Chitoge around the waist and pulling her flush against him causing her to blush up a storm and Raku, Adelt and father Ichijou to look at him stunned. "Oh wait I forgot I told her not to. To tell you all the truth me and Chi-chan have been together for 2 years. Ay babe?" Naruto said with a smirk causing Chitoge to blush even harder and try and shrink into her clothes when she saw all the pointed stares aimed at her.  
"Well?" Adelt asked slightly impatient.

"Um well yeah I guess." She replied meekly. "And why didn't I find out?" Claude asked furious and hurt. "We-well I...I" as she was mumbling Naruto rolled his eyes pulled down his hood flashing a smile at the stunned faces before ruffling his crimson locks but kept his hand held within his hair and replied for her "She never told anyone because I asked her not to because I couldn't cone here to live yet as I was still training with the old man rikudo."

After explaining a few more details Raku who had been silent for the most time asked whilst the 5 of them were walking to the kitchen to talk as Naruto was hungry and wanted to taste his younger brothers food or more specifically ramen. "So what exactly is the kyuubi?" is what he asked just as they were at the door to the kitchen Raku in front going straight to the cooking utensils whilst Adelt and Ichijou were sat next to each other and Naruto sat against a counter and pulled Chitoge into his lap and snuggled into back of her with his head on his shoulder and nose rested in her blonde hair.

"Hmm? Oh the kyuubi is one of my codenames and one of the nine 'tailed beasts which is a league of well you would call them assassins but we aren't all. For example Hachibi and Nibi help run Europe and Ichibi runs Germany even though he is only like 21. Yeah anyway we are a major organisation that is only really known in the underworld and throughout the governments. Basically the organisation looks for 9 people who are 'different' I guess because you see we all have different characteristics that set us apart from the rest of the world. Take Hachibi for example the guy whilst may be sound but he can get really annoying to a lot of folk as he talks constantly in raps, personally I find this quite amusing but that's just me, anyway as I was saying 8 has insane strength like seriously that guy could break down a wall with a flick of his finger its bloody scary and Nibi is resistant to fire which is pretty cool." Naruto paused as he received his ramen from his brother and thanked him silently and began to eat whilst feeding Chitoge evey now and then.

"So what about you? What's the reason they took you?" Raku asked his aniki. Naruto paused in his moment of feeding Chitoge and looked up at his brother whilst making the chopsticks dodge her attempts to get his noodles.

"Oh well there is a few I guess thanks to my training I am probably the fastest man alive and am the best swordsman. U also have an insane regenerative ability which runs in my family,mums half BTW, but this gives me a need yo eat a lot more than an a normal person. But the main reason that old man Rikudo said was that I was the type that never gave up or something akin to that. Oh I also have enhanced senses like a fox."

He paused and continued in his eating and feeding of his hime. Raku and the father's seemed to be processing this information.

"Anything else you want to know?" Naruto asked finishing his bowl and moving it away before resting his head back on Chitoges shoulder.

Chitoge took this opportunity to speak up and say "yeah who is this rikudo person?" Raku nodded in agreement whilst the 2 bosses didn't seem to happy.

"Oh. Rikudo-jisan runs the organisation and helps trains us all by supplying us and giving us hints. You see in this organisation called 'The Tailed Beasts' he was originally one of the only 2 members. It was him and someone called the 'Juubi' but she died and her last wish was for him to continue to make the organisation grew so over the years he took in the nine of us and gave us the basics of whatever we wanted to learn whether it be swordsmanship hand to hand fighting or no staff wielding we had to create our own style and weapons with him giving us a few tips here and there and after he dies and we are all ready we each have to train someone to become the next of the tailed beasts. Take me for example I as the ninth am essentially the strongest but if I train someone weaker than the rest then my apprentice shall go down rate its the same with all of us really but I still have many years to think about that." Naruto replied cheerfully. Raku looked awed, Chitoge was stunned and the two men were intrigued I guess.

After a short pause the leader of the yakuza asked"so what are your styles and weapon called then?". After he asked he and Adelt immediately noticed Naruto lighten up.

"My fighting style with the sword is called 'The bloody rain dance' and is based on foxes so it uses lots of tricks and devious attacks as well as my insane speed and it tends to cause a lot of blood to spew out my opponent." He paused and pulled up his bag into his and Chitoges lap which she immediately noticed the back was a lot heavier than it seemed. "This" he said taking out a sword." Is called 'The Kyuubis ninth tail'" he stated proudly and began slowly unsheathing it.

The blade it self was pure black and had a crimson edge to it that made it loom even more dangerous. The sheath was black but had red string wrapping around it leaving only black diamonds visible and it had a flat edge at the top where 9 pieces of crimson rope hung of the blade. The guard was a detailed metal sculpture of a foxes head which had its jaw wide open the blade coning straight out and had two rubies for eyes. The sheath was pretty plain except for the rope tied around the edge near the guard which broke of into another set of nine. It was black I. Colour with 9 randomly placed red lines over the black varying in size and thickness.

The others members wee awed by this magnificent blade. "Did you really make this? Chitoge asked stunned whilst Raku, Adelt and father Ichijou nodded along too stunned to speak. " yeah she us beautiful isn't she." Naruto said.

After re sheathing his blade and placing it back in the bag which he leaned up against the walk next to him.

"My hand to hand fighting style is called 'The Foxes tricks' which uses alit if feints and my incredible speed to take down an opponent. Is that all you like to know?" He asked discreetly aiming it at the father's.

"Yes that is all you can leave if you want. And Raku never mind about earlier." The 2 boys father said.

-Awhile later outside-

After talking to Raku for awhile and getting familiar with the rest if the yakuza Naruto headed to his bed taking Chitoge with him as she was just going to stay for the night.

As soon as they entered the room Naruto immediately removed his blade form the bag and set it up on a sword stand whilst Chitoge went to freshen up when she came back she saw Naruto standing in only his boxers showing off his Adonis off a body to her and had slowly started to warn to her.

Chitoge was wearing a red nightgown that fitted nicely around her developing figure to show off her assets. She. Naruto got to her he bent down and began to lick nibble suck and kiss her jawline up to her ear then to her mouth. Chitoge doing nothing but moaning until he got to her mouth where they started a long make out session before pulling apart to get air and walk over to the bed after they got in Chitoge immediately snuggled right up against his side and hugged his chest whilst he used one arm as a pillow and the other to cover her waist. "Gnight babe." He said to her. "Night" she replied tiredly.

And with that they drifted off to sleep.

Hey SilkyCash here again hope you enjoyed it please favourite and review.


End file.
